1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to a convention badge holder of the type wherein a printing card insert is removably supported in a pocket thereof.
2. Statement of the Prior:
In prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,834, a convention badge holder which removably supports a printing card is disclosed. Such holders, as disclosed in that patent may be either of the upright or fold over variety.